


Magnet

by lizziepro



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon is the busiest person Kyuhyun knows, but he always remembers to bring something back for Kyuhyun when he travels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnet

Kyuhyun woke up, bed empty once again.

He should be used to it by now, but some things aren't that easy to accept.

It had gotten warmer outside, that's how Kyuhyun kept track of the time. Seemed less intimidating that way.

Siwon left when it was bitter cold out. Kyuhyun remembers Siwon's nose being as red as his strawberry hair.

But now, flowers were blooming. It was raining almost every day. He didn't need his coat anymore. A sweater would do the job.

Even so, the other side of the bed remained cold.

Kyuhyun decided that today he wouldn't wallow. Really.

Siwon was due back sometime in the spring, or at least that's what he remembered, not having checked a calendar in months now.

But Kyuhyun knew it would be soon.

He made his way to the kitchen, light glinting off the blinds that were now open. He poured his bowl of oatmeal, making his way to the fridge to grab some butter.

He shut the door and proceeded to question the health of his eyesight.

There was a big magnet on the fridge with a note attached. The magnet read **"Hong Kong"** in large red print, and it had a picture of some food dish in the background.

Kyuhyun probably knew what it was, but he was still too asleep at this point to decipher the photo.

The note though, he could read that clearly enough.

_"Good morning, Kyuhyunnie. I hope you slept well. I'll see you soon. Love, Siwon <3"_

He could hear it in Siwon's voice.

Kyuhyun reached for the magnet, but was immediately interrupted by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around his torso from behind.

A nose nuzzled into the back of his neck, placing a soft kiss where one hadn't been for months now.

Kyuhyun could feel the tension melt away like the snow on the ground.

_"Did you miss me?"_


End file.
